


That's What I Want for Christmas

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: It could be canon [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: Kara’s throwing a Christmas party but she needs Alex’s help with something.Pre-show canon divergence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyfulTemplar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulTemplar/gifts).



> It's fairly fluffy, I think. As much as I can tolerate writing without throwing up. :)
> 
> I hope everyone's having a lovely day.

* * *

Alex glances at her watch, frowning when she notices the time. “Alright, I’ve got to head out.”

Hank uncrosses his arms to put his hands on his hips, frowning as he looks at her. “We haven’t finished discussing how we’re going to handle any potential Eneleith threats.”

“I told you I had to cut out early today,” Alex reminds him with raised eyebrows. “You said it was fine.”

“I did?” He looks at her with narrowed eyes, but there’s a small twinkle in them. “Alright, move along then, Agent Danvers.”

She grins at him, and his lips almost twitch up into a smile. She’ll get him one day, she thinks.

As Alex turns on her heel to head to the locker room to change into her civilian clothes, Hank stops her with a hand.

“And Merry Christmas, Alex.”

It’s still two days away, but barring any emergencies, she won’t be at the DEO for it anyway.

“Merry Christmas, Hank.”

There’s a bounce in her step as she heads to her locker. Her life has changed since Hank had come into it and helped her straighten it out by giving her a purpose, and she couldn’t be happier about that. At least one that wasn’t solely focused on Kara which, admittedly, had helped push her into drinking so much in the first place. She loves Kara. Too much.

That had been the problem.

Thankfully, her new purpose has made the rest of her life easier (and maybe a little harder too), but for the first time in a long time Alex can say she’s truly happy.

Her phone buzzes in the pocket of her leather jacket, and she tugs the device free as she heads toward the exit. A few waves and holiday wishes are exchanged with colleagues as she absently checks through the copious unread messages waiting in her inbox.

She only makes it through three before she’s shaking her head and hitting the dial button.

“ _Alex!_ ” comes Kara’s voice after scarcely two rings. There’s a note of desperation in her voice.

“Kara, what’s wrong now? I told you I was doing research for my thesis.” She feels a twinge of guilt at lying to Kara, but suppresses it.

“ _You said you’d help me get ready for the Christmas party. Where are you?_ ”

Alex tilts her head away from the phone to sigh.

“ _I heard that._ ”

Alex smiles despite herself. “Kara, the Christmas party isn’t until tomorrow. What could you possibly need my help with _today_?”

“ _I..yo--just stuff. Can you come over or not?”_

“I’ll be over in a few,” Alex says as she uses her key fob to unlock her car.

“ _Good, see you then!_ ” There’s a notable difference in Kara’s voice now - excitement tinged with a little anxiety.

“See you then,” Alex replies slowly. What is Kara worrying about now?

*

Kara paces restlessly in her apartment, making her way over to a box of extra ornaments to fidget with some bright red bulbs.

Her place has been decorated for weeks, but she’s spent the better part of the day sprucing it up a little more in anticipation of the impending party. It will be her first time hosting for the various friends she’s made since moving to National City, and to say she’s nervous would be an understatement.

She loves her friends and enjoys their company, but even after living on earth for eight years she’s worried about making social faux pas to make her stand out even more.

And, well. There’s the other thing.

There’s a soft knocking at the door, and then she hears the sound of Alex’s key turning in the lock.

Kara bounces in place and smiles once Alex steps inside. “You’re here!”

“Uh-huh.” Alex quirks a brow in Kara’s direction and tugs her leather jacket off, leaving her in a soft grey pullover and jeans. “So what’s the emergency?”

Kara bites her lip and reaches up to adjust her glasses - only to remember she hadn’t bothered putting them on today since she wasn’t expecting company. It’s been years since she’d had trouble controlling her senses, and so the need for glasses is hardly necessary when she’s alone. Or with Alex.

“E-mergency? Pah. Who said--who said anything about an emergency? No, it’s not an emergency, more like a, like a small, little, tiny thing that maybe I’m, you know _maybe_ worried about.” Kara tugs at the hem of her sweater again fidgeting with the box of ornaments.

“Okaaay,” Alex draws out the word as she steps closer, combing a hand through her hair. She gestures with her hands around at the apartment. “So what is it? The place looks great.”

Kara’s cheeks warm and she smiles, looking around at the apartment that had formerly belonged to Alex. “Y-you really like it?”

“ _Kara_ ,” Alex says with an affectionate tilt of her head.

“Oh, right um,” Kara fake coughs into her fist, “so there’s supposed to be music at my little shindig, you know?”

Alex stares at her for several seconds. “Yes?”

“And dancing.”

“So how is this a problem?” Alex asks after a pause.

Kara frowns at Alex, hands settling on her hips. “I haven’t danced with anyone since the spring formal my junior year.”

She sees the recognition on Alex’s face, followed by a wince.

“Right, Benny Kingswood…”

“ _Ben_ ,” Kara corrects, “he hated being called Benny.”

Alex snorts and crosses her arms. “Not like it mattered. He deserved what happened.”

“No he didn’t, not,” Kara’s face heats up as she recalls the horrifyingly embarrassing moment, “that.”

“He’s lucky I wasn’t around, or he wouldn’t have just gotten tossed into the punch bowl. I don’t know why you agreed to go to the dance with Mr. Hands, himself,” Alex mutters as she glares at something off in the distance.

Kara clears her throat loudly. “ _Anyway_ , I’m kind of rusty with the dancing thing, and I kind of, _maybe_ , had a little bit of a panic attack earlier when I thought about having to dance at my own party.”

“So don’t dance,” Alex retorts with a shrug.

The new haircut is still taking some getting used to, Kara notes. She likes it, though; when Alex tilts her head the newly shortened locks frame Alex’s jawline perfectly.

“I _want_ to dance,” Kara admits after a moment.

Alex blinks slowly. “Oh. So someone you like is coming to this party?”

Kara rolls her lips together and looks away. She doesn’t know how to respond, exactly.

“Alright, say no more,” Alex says as she releases a disgruntled sigh. “At least my mom will be happy.”

It feels like Kara’s heart is in her throat when she faces Alex again. “You’ll help me?”

Alex smiles crookedly and combs a hand through her hair. “Of course.”

“Yes! Okay, I’ll just put some music on.” Kara bounces in place briefly before scurrying away to find her phone. She already has a playlist set up for the party.

*

Alex slumps down on the couch while she waits for Kara, her head lolled back against the cushion. She should have known the emergency would have been something silly like this - well, except that anything that truly makes Kara worry isn’t actually that silly at all. Not for Alex, anyway.

She remembers the first time she’d given Kara dancing lessons, way back when they’d still been sharing a room back in Midvale. The nights spent laughing and horsing around with Kara were some of Alex’s fondest memories.

Shortly after that things had begun to change, with Alex’s mom encouraging her none-too-subtly to help Kara find a boyfriend to ‘fit in’ or some such nonsense.

Her shoulders hunch. None of the guys Kara had ever dated had ever been good enough for her. Alex doesn’t know who the lucky cuss is that Kara’s currently interested in, but she doesn’t like him already.

The train of thought evaporates when music begins playing over the discrete sound system that Alex had personally installed before moving out - on Kara’s worst nights music had always been a good distraction, and Alex always wanted to do what she could to make her sister’s life easier.

Alex jerks her head up.

“Christmas music?” she inquires as Kara comes back into view.

Kara’s smile is bright. “Of course! It’s a Christmas party, what other kind of music would there be?”

Alex scoffs. “Well I don’t think you’ll need much in the way of lessons. You can kind of just do whatever to this..what is this?”

“Jingle Bell Rock,” Kara says brightly.

“‘Course it is,” Alex mumbles as she stands and brushes her hands over her thighs. “Let’s start off simple, hm? You need to be relaxed and to enjoy yourself.”

When Kara smiles, her nose and eyes scrunch up adorably. “I always enjoy myself when I’m with you.”

Alex bites the inside of her cheek when Kara’s eyes linger on her face, an odd tension rising in the room.

Kara blinks and clears her throat; the tension dissipates. “When you’re not trying to steal my potstickers, that is.”

“We’ll argue about that later. For right now, I told you I’d help you. The party’s tomorrow, so why don’t we get started, huh?” Alex rolls her shoulders and then gestures for Kara to come closer.

“Right, yes, yep. We should do that.” Kara nods and takes a few tentative steps toward her.

Alex is patient. She takes in a slow breath. “It’s alright, Kara. I’m not Benny. I won’t grab your ass.”

An odd expression appears and disappears on Kara’s face so quickly that Alex thinks she’s imagined it.

“Right, yeah. What first?” Kara looks determined, her jaw firm and her hands curled into loose fists at her sides.

“Thankfully _not_ Jingle Bell Rock,” Alex says with a grin as the song ends.

*

Kara laughs as Alex tugs her into another spin, crouching down just slightly to keep the movement fluid rather than awkward. Nostalgia has her heart light; she easily remembers doing the same thing back when Alex actually _had_ been a little taller.

She’d loved those nights of dancing.

The spin finishes and Kara returns to the loose embrace of their dance, perfectly in time with the music.

Alex’s eyes are shining with joy, and it makes Kara even happier. She’s glad she’d asked for this help, for more than the obvious reasons.

She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed this.

“Let it Snow” begins to fade and they stop for a moment as the track ends.

Alex’s heart is beating a little faster from their exertion, her face flushed in her merriment.

“I think you’re gonna be fine tomorrow,” Alex says just as the next song begins to play.

Kara tilts her head and closes her eyes. It’s a slow song, one that makes her own heart pound a little faster. “Can we dance to this one?”

“Um,” Alex tilts her head to listen, frowning slightly. Her eyebrows raise after a moment. “I mean, we don’t need to. Slow stuff is easy.”

“Please?” Kara swallows when Alex doesn’t immediately respond.

Alex’s eyes search her own for a few moments. “Okay,” she enunciates carefully as she raises her left hand. “I’ll lead.”

Kara bobs her head in agreement, her breath catching as she steps closer to Alex than she’s been all night. The classic from Nat King Cole is one of Kara’s absolute favorites, and she feels an undeniable thrill as they settle into position.

She worries maybe that she’s made Alex too uncomfortable - it takes a few beats before Alex’s stiff body relaxes - but then Alex’s right hand settles low on her back and Kara forgets everything but the pure euphoria of dancing with _Alex_.

It only takes a few lines for Kara’s chin to find its way to Alex’s shoulder. She has to fight not to accept the soft invitation of Alex’s neck, but she contents herself with their close proximity.

“This guy that you like,” Alex says halfway through the song, “is he nice to you?”

The warm breath against her ear makes Kara nibble at her bottom lip. She’s glad that Alex can’t see her face. “Who said it was a guy?” she responds without thinking.

Their perfect harmony is interrupted for a moment when Alex misses a step. Kara’s heart beats fearfully. She hadn’t meant to say that. Dancing with Alex has her guard down.

“Oh,” is all Alex says at first. “Is she nice to you?”

Kara takes in a lungful of Alex’s scent to steady her nerves. “Mm, yeah.”

“Good. That’s...that’s good.” Alex’s attempt to sound cheerful fails, and when the song ends she pulls away quickly.

It makes Kara’s chest ache. “Sorry,” she blurts out, “I-I didn’t meant to make you feel weird or...I know it’s not really something everyone on earth likes.”

Alex immediately turns back to face her, hands coming to rest on Kara’s arms. “No, no. That’s not, no. I support you, no matter what. I guess I was just...surprised.”

“Right,” Kara forces a smile, “yeah. I can understand that.”

The excitement she’d felt earlier fades as another slow song starts. Kara can see by the look on Alex’s face that it’s not something she wants, so Kara swallows down the request for another dance.

Except it’s Alex that reaches out for her.

“Come on. Girls are harder to impress,” Alex insists gently.

Kara chortles and slaps at Alex’s shoulder lightly. “Right, like you’d know.”

There’s silence for a few beats, and then Kara leans backward to look at Alex’s face. Her eyes widen when Alex won’t look directly at her. “What, really?”

Alex offers a half shrug and glances up through her lashes. “Lots of stuff happens in college.”

Kara chokes off another laugh, leaning back into position so she doesn’t have to look at Alex. How can she look at Alex now, knowing that Alex has been with a woman. Women? It makes Kara’s stomach twist painfully.

She turns her head so her cheek is resting on Alex’s shoulder and facing outward. She needs...a moment. Several moments, maybe.

*

“Kara?” Alex asks some time later when she’s stopped paying attention to the music and allowed her and Kara to just...sway.

Kara’s head hasn’t moved for the last three songs. Worry begins to seep into Alex, and she gently rubs Kara’s back. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just, I don’t know. I kind of realized that I’ll probably never get to be with the girl I like, that’s all.” Kara sounds equal parts defeated and depressed.

It makes Alex pull her minutely closer. “Is she an idiot?”

“No, no. She’s smart. A genius, even. She would have fit in well on Krypton.”

Alex ignores the twitching above her eye. She won’t bring up the fact that she’s completing her doctorate exceptionally quicker than most of her peers. This isn’t about her. It’s about comforting Kara. She swallows down the acid rising in her throat.

“She can’t be much of a genius if she won’t date you,” Alex snarks.

Kara chuckles and straightens, letting out a soft sigh. “Thanks, but, it’s not that. She just doesn’t see me that way.”

“Oh, so she’s clinically blind,” Alex deadpans.

Her clenching stomach relaxes when Kara tosses her head back in laughter.

“No,” Kara says with a grin and shrug. “It’s just one of those things.”

“Like a million guys always whine about? That whole _friend zone_ thing?” Alex isn’t sure why she’s being so persistent about this. She hates seeing Kara so defeated, even if she has mixed feelings on the relative success or failure of Kara’s relationships for...reasons.

“More like a sister zone,” Kara says with another laugh, only to abruptly cease all movement. Horror creeps over her face.

Alex suddenly can’t hear the music over the sound of her blood rushing to her ears. “What?”

“I-I,” Kara stutters with wide eyes as she jerks backward and covers her mouth with both hands.

She looks terrified of what Alex might say or do.

“I need a minute,” Alex says as she hurries away.

Kara buries her face deeper into her hands, wanting to flee but not knowing where to go.

“There.”

The tears that have begun to fall down Kara’s cheeks slow, and then her hands are being tugged gently down and away.

“What?” Kara asks thickly.

Alex brushes away her tears with a tender hand. “Come on, we were dancing.”

Kara allows herself to be pulled back into the circle of Alex’s arms. She’s beyond confused. Are they just going to ignore her slip?

But, then. She listens.

The classic, though another favorite, had definitely not been on her playlist for the party.

Her breath catches and she closes her eyes.

 _When you said that yesterday_  
_That it's nearly Christmas_  
_What did I want and I thought_  
_Just love me, love me, love me_  
_That's what I want for Christmas_

When the urge to nuzzle against Alex’s neck hits again, Kara doesn’t suppress it.

Alex’s skin is warm against her face, and Kara feels like life couldn’t be any better - until the song begins to slow and Alex nudges her head up with a careful hand.

Kara discovers how perfectly _supple_ Alex’s lips are. The kiss is slow, cautious, with Alex framing her face so delicately that Kara can’t imagine ever kissing anyone else. Not that she’s ever been able to _imagine_ kissing anyone else but Alex since the tenth grade.

“I do, you know,” she mumbles against Alex’s lips when they part so Alex can breathe.

“You do what?” Alex asks in a breathless whisper.

Kara smiles as she looks into familiar hazel. “Love you.”

Alex’s lips part, and the look Kara receives makes her skin prickle with goosebumps.

When Kara leans in for another kiss, Alex meets her eagerly.

*

They end up cuddling on the couch after things escalate too quickly, and Kara grins as she rests her head over where Alex’s heart is furiously pounding.

“You didn’t hang any mistletoe, did you?” Alex asks once her pulse has somewhat returned to normal.

“No. Why? Did you want me to?” Kara asks, sitting up so she can look at Alex.

She really isn’t expecting to witness Alex glaring up at the ceiling.

“No, definitely not.”

Kara waits.

“I don’t want anyone stealing any kisses from you,” Alex admits.

When Kara laughs, Alex huffs.

“They don’t have a chance either way, but I didn’t hang any precisely so I wouldn’t end up seeing _you_ kissing someone else. Cheryl thinks you’re hot,” Kara confesses grudgingly.

Alex’s eyebrows rise. “Really?”

Kara scowls.

“Not about her, I mean about the mistletoe.” Her eyes narrow. “Did you invite me here with ulterior motives, Kara?”

“What? No!” She pauses and considers herself for a moment. “I don’t think so?”

Alex chuckles and then Kara only has a moment to catch her breath before Alex is leaning toward her.

“I didn’t say I minded,” Alex murmurs just before their lips meet.


End file.
